knightsofaetherfandomcom-20200215-history
Minister of Diplomacy
The Minister of Diplomacy is the head and overseer of the Diplomacy Department within the clan. The current Minister of Diplomacy is Clone Mage5 Powers and Responsibilites *Overseeing all diplomatic aspects of the clan *Acting as a representative to the clan's union *Acting as the figurehead of the clan's Diplomacy Department *Checking to ensure clan allies still exist *Searching for new allies *Creating threads in the Diplomacy Forum on the clan's website *Managing Ambassadors *Managing the clan's RS Diplomacy thread *Keeping tabs on all clan allies *Being involved in all diplomatic affairs of the clan *Upkeeping the clan's diplomatic identity Appointment Process See Minister. History Minister of Diplomacy was a standardized position that was created along with Departments and Ministers on January 22, 2011. Before the rank of Minister of Diplomacy, the clan had a rank called Chief Diplomat . The Chief Diplomat was in charge of all diplomatic affaris of the clan, however there was little organization to allow the Chief Diplomat to effectively direct that facet of the clan. On January 22, 2011, Sword KoA implemented the four original Departments within the clan, with the Diplomacy Department being one of them. The current Chief Diplomat at the time, Purest KoA, was appointed as the first Minister of Diplomacy. Just like with being Chief Diplomat, Purest was an extremely competent Minister of Diplomacy. He created the clan's diplomacy thread on the RS forums, and he continued to stabilize and strengthen the Diplomacy Department. On May 14, 2011, Purest stepped down from being Minister of Diplomacy. Sword nominated the current Subminister of Diplomacy, Radiant Rahl, to become the new Minister, and the 44th Council appointed Rad as Minister of Diplomacy on May 14. Rad was a very effective Minister of Diplomacy, and he followed Purest's footsteps in regulating the clan's RS diplomacy thread and the diplomacy section of the clan and website. It was under Rad's diplomatic leadership that the clan entered the League of World 31, and all of the happenings that were to follow. On July 16, Rad decided to step down from being Minister of Diplomacy so that he could focus his attention more on the Military Department of the clan. Sword nominated the current Subminister of Diplomacy, Weezy KoA, to become the new Minsiter, and the 47th Council appointed Weezy as Minister of Diplomay on July 16. At first, Weezy was not as experienced in diplomacy as Purest and Rad were (both Purest and Rad were heavily involved in the clan's Diplomacy Department), but she soon proved herself to be a completely competent and amazing Minister of Diplomacy. The clan gained numerous allies under her leadership, and the clan considered joining some unions, eventually joining The Federation. It was also under Weezy's time as Minister of Diplomacy that the clan withdrew from World 31. Weez resigned from the clan on November 20, and left the position of Minister of Diplomacy vacant. Sword nominated Beka KoA (KoAla Beka) to become the new Minister and the 61st Council appointed Beka as Minister of Diplomacy on November 21. Beka was effective in leading the Diplomacy Department during her time as Minister and she steadily kept the clan's image in the RS clan world a positive one. Unfortunately, around March, Beka suffered from a bout of inactivity, which brought the Diplomacy Department down a little with her. Although she couldn't control the inactivity, it undoubtedly put the Diplomacy Department back a bit. During the Minister elections of April 7, she was defeated by N i n o z, with Ninoz's popularity among Luna members and Beka's inactivity contributing to the election results. On April 7, Ninoz became Minister of Diplomacy, and he immediately got working on pumping activity into the Department. Under his leadership, the rank of Diplomat was created and the clan worked toward having an allied event every Sunday. After a few days of being Minister and implementing all of the new changes, an clan ally, Titans of Vengeance, severed the alliance on the grounds of the Diplomacy Department attempting to recruit members from the clan. Shortly after this accusation, on Apirl 20, Ninoz stepped down from being Minister because his activity level was not up to par with what the position demanded. The current Subminister, Purest KoA, was appointed to Minister of Diplomacy until the next round of elections. During his short time as Minister again, Purest managed to take the new rank of Diplomat and give them a purpose: to manage groups of Ambassadors and act as managers in the Department. Purest made sure to tidy up the Department to prepare for the next Minister after elections. After running unopposed, KoAla Beka became Minister again on May 5. Beka picked up the Department where Purest left off and exercised her diplomatic expertise from when she was Minsiter earlier. She kept the Department steady and active during her time as Minister again. However, Beka resigned from the clan on May 21 and consequently quit RS, leaving a vacancy in the Minister position. To fill this vacancy, Sword appointed the current Subminister, Clone Mage5, as the new Minister until the next round of elections, which he ran unopposed in and won. Timeline Timeline by Terms Timeline by Person Election Results February 11, 2012 March 10, 2012 April 7, 2012 May 5, 2012 June 2, 2012 June 30, 2012 See Also *Diplomacy Department *Minister *Subminister of Diplomacy *Chief Diplomat